The Digi Diaries
by Colonel Sho
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the wait! It's time for Matt's grilling. Fry ups and Families.
1. Mimi Morning Affirmations

                                                           **The Digi Diaries**

**Group: **Digimon Fan fiction

**Title:** The Digi Diaries

**Rating:** R

**Category: **Humour/Parody/Romance

**Pairing: **Taito/Yamachi

**Inspired by: **Cameron Tuttle and her brilliant sense of humour.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, the works of Cameron Tuttle and various other bad girls, Windowlean, Pledge, FCUK, Ikea, Pringles or Hello Kitty.

**Authors Notes: **The stories are told in first person accounts and the chapter order will go:

                                     Mimi,    

                                     Sora,

                                     Matt, 

                                     Kari, 

                                     Tai.

I'll give brief Bio's for each character just so it's a little less confusing and so I don't get bombarded with questions.

**    Mimi **(The bored house sitter)**: **

Over from America; baby-sitting Tai, Matt and Sora's apartment.

**    Sora **(The high strung fashion designer)**:**

      Organising a fashion shoot in Tokyo.

**    Matt** (The placid Rock Star)**: **

On a well-deserved break from touring with his band. Accompanying Tai in London.

**    Kari** (The cynical siren)**:**

At the beach with two blissed out surfer boys – TK and Davis.

    **Tai **(The Fcuking international footballer)**:**

         Gearing up to play a huge soccer match in London. Matt is with him.

Also please **read** and **review**! Please!

                                     *****Chapter One **– Mimi –** Morning Affirmations*****

"Good golly, I'm a hot tamale!"

Or at least that's what I've been telling myself every morning for the past few weeks as I stand before the bathroom mirror.

_"Bad hair? Love it! Stressed out? Intense! Bad skin? Fabulous, darling! Dark circles? Dramatic! Show yourself some love. Start with a modest daily affirmation to awaken your self-esteem."_

Ha! Yeah, whe're the coffee beans?

Entering the kitchen that's become my refuge in this hovel of an apartment I fling Sora's book – The bad girls guide to getting what you want by Cameron Tuttle - on to the marble surface top.

"I declare I dig my hair!"

I just don't see this thing working out. 

Did I say 'marble surface top'? What I meant was 'cheaply done DIY job to create a table top that looks absolutely nothing like marble whatsoever by Tai Kamiya.'

I slump down in a chair – one thankfully made by Ikea and not by Tai – and rest my elbows on his tabletop. 

'His table'. Yup. Tai lives here. Sora too. But erm not together … well they live together but they're not together … in that way … if you get my meaning?

I should probably have mentioned that Matt lives here too. Tai asked him to move in a couple of months after they started seeing each other … officially. They'd been dating in secret for just under a year before they told anyone. Or … rather we figured it out.

And how does Sora fit in to all of this I hear you ponder? Well, it's not some weird love triangle or a three-some deal if that's what you were thinking. Hetai. Tai and Sora just happen to be best friends, and have been since … like forever. They moved in together immediately after they graduated. One, they made a pact when they were 13 that, one day, they would live together, and two, the apartment block was directly next door to their college. 

But now out of college and spat back into the real world they all have quite demanding jobs and they're not always here. Matt's off promoting his band nearly 365 days of the year. Sora is always stuck at her studio in Tokyo, finishing her latest designs, and Tai is globetrotting as the hottest new striker of the soccer world.

Whatever happened to taking it easy?

'Pay the gang a visit.' I'd said to myself. 'They've not seen you in a while. What a nice surprise it'll be for them.'

Ha! Yeah, a surprise it was all right!

I arrived at their apartment finding suitcases lining the hallways, Sora was ushering the Taxi driver come packhorse out of the door as I went to knock. We kissed hello/goodbye what have you. She said she was sorry but she had to get to work and help stuff some bimbo of a models bra. She told me I'd find the guys inside. 

So in I wandered, pausing for a moment to watch Tai flick Matt affectionately on the nose (because, well, apparently it was an affection flick.) Tai confirmed this as Matt went to wack him over the head. Matt had claimed it was an 'affectionate wack'.

"Hey guys! Been a while."

They looked really quite startled, believing they were uh… having some 'alone time' … ahem. Not the reaction I was looking for, but none the less I achieved surprise, shock and embarrassment. This I was very pleased with.

After a round of hugs and numerous 'so how have you been?'s they returned to the sofa and resumed what they were doing. Or rather Matt did, Tai struck up a conversation about himself. As he is notorious for doing so it would have been out of place for me to ask him what he had been up to.

Tai finally gave himself a headache from trying to explain the off side rule to me and lay his head on Matt's lap, shoving the phone book out of the way. Matt himself stopped what he was doing momentarily and entwined a lock of Tai's hair around his finger, obviously confusing it with the phone cord … well it is long enough; not as long as it was when he was a kid but still it was longer than Kari's.

"I give up!"

Matt threw the phone down; Tai shimmied out of the way and placed the handset back on the receiver. 

Apparently they had two more days to find a house sitter. It wasn't necessary, but Sora kept insisting on having one every time none of them would be home. And they were going to be gone for 2 months each so I could see her point.

Well anyway cutting a short story even shorter. I was sitting on the coffee table, smiling away to myself when I saw that something had been said and I wasn't included. They were looking at me.

Both of them.

A glint in either eye one sapphire, one chocolate - starring right at me.

I swallowed … hard.

"Guys?"

They have spent **way** too much time together. Tai had taught Matt the wicked glint and then I saw that Matt had taught Tai that sad, abandoned puppy look. 'Uh oh'. That's when the bottom lips started to quiver.

"Mimi…" 

They whined. The Bastards.

Well, I could hardly say 'sod off' could I? So here I am today. House sitting. Lucky Mimi.

Going to the fridge for some milk I find a little yellow postit from Matt. Yep, you can tell he's settling in quite well.

It read: -

_"Mimi! 3Kisses3_

_Instructions for cleaning under our bed."_

'Our' meaning his and Tai's … or so I assumed. There were 2 bedrooms and I was guessing Sora's was the 'Nuevo White, New York  Style Apartment' complete with wooden flooring. And why doesn't my New York apartment look like this? Pray tell?

"Instruction numbero Uno."

I read on, improving my Spanish as I did so.

_"Find Pledge … or some other cleaning spray type thing. (You should be able to find it next to the Pringles … If Tai doesn't eat them after I've written this.)_

Pringles… Pringles. Ah, yes. I saw them earlier in the microwave (which doesn't work I might add.) I have to force the door open as some idiot has wedged the door shut with a … credit card? Oo, Tai's credit card. Man, he's loaded! Erm … speaking of wedges I could do with a new pair. I pocket the card in my (Sora's) dressing gown… for safekeeping you understand. 

"Pringles… oh check!"

I move them out of the way and search through the various usual and unusual kitchen products.

"Pledge… Pledge… No Pledge. What to do Matt? What to do?"

I go over his ingredients once again. 'other cleaning spray type thing'.

"Fair enough… Ah windowlean… this'll do."

I re-wedge with microwave door with a spatula that I just happened to have to hand. You know, as you do.

_"Instruction number two."_

Oh. Well, I guess being able to count up to one in a foreign language is somewhat of an achievement anyway.

_"Nip next door, making sure Mister Kino is out and borrow Fluffkins – he's the long haired Kitty that pees up our mailbox."_

I'm not sure I should be reading this. It might degrade my respect for Matt even further; I was still in shock at the extreme lack of colour in his wardrobe.

_"Find a pet comb (Or Tai's hair brush will do.)"_

This could get interesting.

_"Instruction number three. Here's what'cha gotta do: - Spray Fluffkins with chosen cleaning product. The show off your bowling skills by flinging him under the bed. Leave him be for a good … Oooh say 15 minutes, maybe throw him a ball of wool (Or Sora's sweater) as the rapid movement helps wee Fluffkin pick up maximum dust bunnies._

_And finally; Instruction number four: - Comb him thoroughly._

_Thanks Mims!_

_3Kisses3 Matt."_

Blink… Blink… Oh…

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty."

…What? Oh, come on, don't say you're not even in the slightest bit tempted. 

I didn't to do it anyway … couldn't find the bugger. Humpf. Wouldn't mind seeing the state of the cat though. Wonder if it's fur has turned blue from excessive use of Windowlean. Wonder if it has any fur?

On further inspection of Tai and Matt's room I am led to believe that neither one of them has violated dear Fluffkins; judging by the amount of crap they have under their bed.

Cheesy wiz anyone?

                                                               *******

What did ya think? Please **Read **and **Review**. Go on click that lil' button, you know you want to.


	2. Sora Mules and Messages

                                                           **The Digi Diaries**

**Group: **Digimon Fan fiction

**Title:** The Digi Diaries

**Rating:** R

**Category: **Humour/Parody/Romance

**Pairing: **Taito/Yamachi

**Inspired by: **Cameron Tuttle and her brilliant sense of humour.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, the works of Cameron Tuttle and various other bad girls, Windowlean, Pledge, FCUK, Ikea, Pringles, Mac Donald's Breakfast's, Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik or Hello Kitty.

**Authors Notes: **The stories are told in first person accounts and the chapter order will go:

                                     Mimi,    

                                     Sora,

                                     Matt, 

                                     Kari, 

                                     Tai.

I'll give brief Bio's for each character just so it's a little less confusing and so I don't get bombarded with questions.

**    Mimi **(The bored house sitter)**: **

Over from America; baby-sitting Tai, Matt and Sora's apartment.

**    Sora **(The high strung fashion designer)**:**

      Organising a fashion shoot in Tokyo.

**    Matt** (The placid Rock Star)**: **

On a well-deserved break from touring with his band. Accompanying Tai in London.

**    Kari** (The cynical siren)**:**

At the beach with two blissed out surfer boys – TK and Davis.

    **Tai **(The Fcuking international footballer)**:**

         Gearing up to play a huge soccer match in London. Matt is with him.

Also please **read** and **review**! Please!

**devylzangyl:-** Thanks for the review! Someone has faith in me! I hope you like this chapter. Matt's up for a grilling next time ;)

                                     *****Chapter Two **– Sora – **Mules and Messages*****

Mimi could be right; I think I work to hard.

Oh… drat.

Note to self: Do not flush toilet with foot when wearing mules.

Bugger. Drat. Bugger.

Yeah, that'll teach me not to take my Mac Donald's Breakie into the stall with me.

Clutching my papers to my chest. Oo they're looking rather perky this morning - Note to self: Wear revealing tops more often. Anyway, clutching me papers to my chest I hobble over to the hand dryer and hold down the button until mule is somewhat less squishy. Well… it's better than having to attach little inflatable rings to my toes.

Bugger.

I squelch my way to my office. Arriving I see that I have some un-played messages on my answering machine. It's blinking away at me, like some happy blinking thing.

It's a happy blink at least. Yay! I **hate** the other kind; squinting, bleeping, case of pink eye kinda blinks. Gives me the chillies

I fling my papers onto my desk and kick off the other mule and press play.

_"You have two new messages. Message one. Message received eleven o three am: -' Soooooora'…"_

Oh, no. Oh, god no. I lay my head in my hands. Why cruel word? Why do you hate me so? 

"Yes Tai … please continue."

 I wait through about two minutes of background music and ruffling paper before he begins again.

_"'Here's a note to live by'…"_

Erugh, I do have things to do ya know! Unlike some people … obviously! Tai, come on, get it out, you'll feel better. It's like trying to coax a donkey along with a carrot; a stunt that looks funny and clever but really only ever happens in cartoons. Why can't this be a cartoon and this would be happening to some other poor sod? 

There go the papers being ruffled again; I think he's reading it from somewhere; this so called 'note to live by'. Why am I always his victim?

_"'Ahem'."_

Oh, hear we go.

_"'Remember you're not just getting older, you're getting bitter. Lighten up!'"_

Fecking charming!

_"**Beeep**… 'Oh don't do' … **Beeep** … 'cut me off' …** Beeeeeep **…' Nuts'."_

Why does he always argue with my machine? I violently hit delete. I know he's only looking out for my well-being … but does he have to be so bloody blunt about it?

_"Message deleted."_

Aw, I love her; that wee message lady. So polite

_"Message two. Message received eleven o seventeen am. _'Hey' …"

It's Matt! Oh, I love his messages. I save them all. It's Matt, yeah!

_"'Hey Sora, It's Matt.'"_

I know.

_"'I'm wearing black trousers and a red T-shirt that has a pic' of a kitty kat on it saying 'Hello Titty'…"_

Hello Kitty must be branching out… Or falling out! Ha! Nice one Sora. High five, woo hoo go me!

_"My hair is gelled back … and I have odd socks on'."_

Clothes down, here comes the weather.

_"'Sun … uh **was** shining, now clouded over; out look hazy'."_

Haha! Sun is bloody scorching beautifully here.

_"'English people like my shoes' …"_

He trails off. I wait some more.

_"'Here's Tai' …"_

Oh nooo, leave me alone, please! I'll do anything.

_"'Sora'..."_

Why God? Why do you mock me?

_"'Remember to make friends with people older and more wrinkled than you'."_

Thank you for those pearls Tai. He snorts, laughing

_"'Matt say's it shouldn't be too hard in your business'."_

Woah, that was snort. Tai snorted! Tai **snorts**?! And Matt's finds **that** attractive! Why can't I find a guy like that? Heeey wait a sec did they just have a crack at my job … **again! **So what if no one over 28 works for me? Why, I should give them a piece of my …

"**Beeeeeep**"****

Wankers.

Sometime later that afternoon, Ellie, my sheepish sex kitten for an assistant brings me in my coffee. 

"Ta." 

I thank her for her services, as usual. Hum… still here, did I forget something? A pay check maybe?

"Something else Ellie?"

"Um …" 

She does that really annoyingly cute chewing on her hair thing and comes further into my office. It's not the gates of hell ya' know!

"Yes?"

She checks the clipboard that's supporting her humongous tits. I stare down at my fried eggs, and to think I was actually proud of **these** this morning! Uh, did I really just say 'tits'? See, now that's what I get for living with a gay guy and a bisexual. 'Tits'. Fecking 'tits'. Oh yeah Ellie's still here.

"The twelve O' clock meeting is being held back until one O' clock and Samantha …"

Samantha - my clotheshorse.

"won't be able to make rehearsals."

I take a sip of my coffee.

"Bitch."

Ellie frowns at my foul language (you try living with a rock star and an international soccer player and you see the profanities you come out with), but continues to clutter up my office with her being there.

Oh, why is she still here? Go away, and leave me to mop up my Jimmy Choos' why don't you, don't be the good little assistant I neglect to pay you for.

"Ahem … Sora?"

I look up at her from underneath my lashes, giving her my best gansta 'don't mess with me biatch' look.

"Yes?"

"Tai … "

"Fuck Tai."

She glares. Oo you go girl. Maybe I should have her transferred to the security department. I wouldn't rob me if I had someone like her on the doors.

"Anyway. Tai left a message for you."

Why is she blushing?

"I was wondering if you got it yet?"

I hate him. My so-called best friend. He's like the Mac-Daddy around here. He's also the reason half of the girls (and guys for that matter) work for me. So I guess I can't complain there.

"He's Bi Ellie, get over it."

I mutter under my breath, remembering in due time that the press would have a field day if they found out the worlds second most famous soccer player was half gay. Uh, David Beckham being the world's first most famous soccer player of course. 

"Sorry?"

"I said 'Yes, I got it … thanks." 

I smile, god I'm bored. I wanna poke clothe-pins in Samantha. 

"Oh… ok."

She turns and leaves, leaving my door open! Gosh, woman, were you born in a barn? Tai came in to model for me once, my company struck up a deal with Tai's soccer team. He modelled my new line of men's underwear. Matt keeps the catalogue stored under the lid of the toilet for some perverted reason.

"Gah!"

I almost fall off my chair as I sip hot coffee all over my paper work. 

 "Sora? You ok?"

Ellie came running back in. Oh, God bless her. She does want to get paid.

"Uh … yeah, I'm fine … Thanks El'."

"Ok, good."

She turned to leave. Oh, Tai. How'd you get there?

"Hey, Ellie?"

"Yes, Sora?"

I turn my coffee beaker around to face her. 

"Did you … err notice that Tai's face was on this cup, by any chance at all?"

As if she didn't. But would you look at that. Tai right there on my coffee mug. Ok, Not thirsty anymore. Hum, Tai's more of a publicity whore than I first realised. Oo wonder if Matt knows?

."Sure did."

"Oh … Ok. That'll be all."

"Kay."

She sighs longingly. My fingers head for my gullet. Stupid Tai - turning my office girls into mush, a big mussy mess.

Mind the Manolos' ladies!

                                                               *******

What did ya think? Please **Read **and **Review**. Go on click that lil' button, you know you want to.


	3. Matt Fry ups and Families

                                                           **The Digi Diaries**

**Group: **Digimon Fan fiction

**Title:** The Digi Diaries

**Rating:** R

**Category: **Humour/Romance

**Pairing: **Taito/Yamachi

**Inspired by: **Cameron Tuttle and her brilliant sense of humour.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, the works of Cameron Tuttle and various other bad girls, Windowlean, Pledge, FCUK, Ikea, Pringles, Mac Donald's Breakfast's, Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik or Hello Kitty.

**Authors Notes: **The stories are told in first person accounts and the chapter order will go:

                                     Mimi,    

                                     Sora,

                                     Matt, 

                                     Kari, 

                                     Tai.

I'll give brief Bio's for each character just so it's a little less confusing and so I don't get bombarded with questions.

**    Mimi **(The bored house sitter)**: **

Over from America; baby-sitting Tai, Matt and Sora's apartment.

**    Sora **(The high strung fashion designer)**:**

      Organising a fashion shoot in Tokyo.

**    Matt** (The placid Rock Star)**: **

On a well-deserved break from touring with his band. Accompanying Tai in London.

**    Kari** (The cynical siren)**:**

At a beach house with two blissed out surfer boys – TK and Davis.

    **Tai **(The Fcuking international footballer)**:**

         Gearing up to play a huge soccer match in London. Matt is with him.

Also please **read** and **review**! Please!

**Extended Authors Notes: **Guys,I'm so sorry. I took an absolute age putting this chapter up but College has really been working me hard, so will you let me off? Just this once?

         Okay this chapter is from Matt's POV. **Just as a warning this is Slash/Boy x Boy/Taito/Yamachi If you don't like it - don't read it! **It's nothing detailed or anything that should be up for a high rating, but I'm sure giving plenty of warning so I don't get flamed! I have a fairly pale complexion and I don't look good in red. So, please no flames.

         Also, Matt will talk about Tai quite a bit since they are in each other's presence most of the time and are very much in that fluffy area of love. And Vice Versa for Tai's POV in the next but one Chapter.

         Oh, and as for the englishism's such as 'Wanker' 'Bastards' 'Twat' 'Bugger' etc … I'm English (uh you may have noticed) So I do use the English way of swearing because I think it's hilarious. So don't take all the 'Fuck Off's seriously. It's usually said for fun in the English language. Plus it fits in with the story; it will be explained in later chapters why Sora, Tai and Matt all use the British way of swearing.

         Also, I'll drift from saying 'Football' to 'Soccer'. Now this is nothing to worry about. They both mean the same thing.

**Kei: **Glad you like it! I have fun writing it. And here's some more for ya.

**Miaow227: **Thanking you! I'm the same; I don't normally read Diary type things unless they're unique and hilariously funny. Hint hint. Lol. Here's your update.

**Ixi Vulpix:** Sora and Matt? I is confusted … again. Tai and Matt are the only ones dating in this ficcy. Sora and Matt are just good friends, Sora's being excited about Matt's phone message was just purely about the content of all his phone messages. Sorry if I confused you about that, I'll try and make things clearer from now on. Plus your fics ROCK! Here's your continuation.****

**Queen of the sugarplum fairies: **Aw wow! I think that's the best review I've ever had! I… I think I'm actually blushing? Or is that sunburn? (And I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell off your chair … people can be so insensitive.) As for Sora being Bi, no she's not. It probably is the fact she's spent so much time around Matt and Tai, but other than that I was basing her character on the stereotypical fashion designers, (who are infact meant to be quite camp) but Sora's character is based on Stella Mc Cartney - who has this kick ass personality. The catalogue under the toilet lid thing? Erm … yeah something my friend is guilty of, he keeps an Ann Summer's catalogue (sorta like Victoria's Secret, only _way_ pervier) in the tank part of the toilet, and I don't think I have to explain what he uses it for. I hope you like what I've done to Matt, only a slight roasting this time round. And thank you for the smile that's now plastered on my face.

                                     *****Chapter Three **–Matt– **Fry ups and Families*****

****

****

Eggs, bacon, hash brown, black pudding … God knows what's in it but it's in there anyway.

K, did I missing anything?

Do I look like a chef?

Well … yeah, actually, in this apron I kinda do. 

Oh, he'll only puke it up anyway, why do I bother?

Leaving the kitchen, entering dinning area, dodging miscellaneous pair of boxers, leaving dinning area, entering bedroom, tripping over trousers … Oh Fuck … Catch plate of food. 

Ha. 

Take that Spider man.

Kic … kick … Erugh. Stupid feet. And** kicking** trousers away! 

Aww, look at him all cute and dribbling. Mouth open, legs sprawled apart, arm hanging down side of bed, other hand … uh … tucked in boxers. 

Pretty as a picture.

I set down the tray of grease and sit on the side of his bed, or our bed. Ya know, whatever. His limp body come rolling towards me as my weight lowers one half of the double.  I hear him mutter something about me being a 'fat tosser'; which I must say is one of the nicest things he's said to me all week.

I lean further onto the bed, causing Tai to fall towards me some more - his nose coming into contact with my hand. I hear the slapping of his thighs as his knees collide with one another. Well at least his legs are closed now.

Once again he mutters something incoherent and wipes the corner of his mouth – where a nice wee collection of slobber had accumulated during the night – on my hand. Nice.

Tai pulls a face. Hum probably should have washed my hands after dealing with all that full fat, fried and dripping with cholesterol food. What? I thought he'd be hungry, I mean he only drank last night; his stomach probably misses solid substances … ha, yeah right. I know I'm an evil fucker. Oh well, should teach him that he can't drink a rock star under the table.

"Morning sleepy head." 

I whisper into his ear, kissing his temple – which was no doubt pounding. I look down at him and give him this sickeningly sweet smile as he groggily opens his eyes that are encrusted with yellow, little bogies. Cute.

"Fuck off."

That's my man. The arm that was draped over the side of the bed comes up and covers his eyes from the luminescent bedroom lights. I could have been even meaner this morning if I had wanted; I could have opened the curtains on his ass and let the glorious dawn shine in.

I hear him swallow hard; mouth obviously feeling as though something distinctively animal has crawled up and died in there. Aw, bless.

"What time is it?" 

He asks, mid yawn.

"Oh, 9 … ish."

I grin evilly, full aware that he has a day off today. Tai's jaw went stiff, and although I can't see his eyes – and they're probably closed – but I can tell he's glaring at me. I think this glare is a Kamiya family trait, I've seen his mother use it, Kari use it … now Kari uses it like a pro, Tai just … well Tai tries to glare and it, it works on most people, but it just makes him look sexy to me.

"I say again 'fuck off."

He turns on his side, drawing his knees up causing his stomach to curve around my back. His body is completely tense. Mmm, why the last time his body was this tense I … wow, man, is it hot in here?

"Take it away."

I can hear the discomfort from his guts in his voice.

"You like my cooking."

I continue to smile; hanging around Taichi too long you tend to pick up a cruel sense of humour. I watch as his left hand travels down from covering his eyes to envelop his mouth.

"Matt … please … "

No, not budging. Not yet, I'll wait for the other hand to … and there it goes.

"Please."

"Sure."

I get up and push the traditional full English under the bed. Sitting back down he glares at me. Sexeh or what?

"You want me to hold your nose?"

Tai continues to glare at me. I smile once again. Another thing you inherit after hanging around him so long is that you become _really_ annoying. I watch as his bottom lip quivers before he wraps his arm around his head. Jeez, defensive or what?

Aww, ok, I guess I'm done tormenting him.

Well … for now at least. 

"So other than sick, crap and violently hating me right now, how do you feel?"

…

Tai …

…

…

…

Oh, come now, Taichi. Ignoring me won't get you anywhere. I pry his fingers apart to get a look at those bloodshot chocolate brown orbs. Oh, well normally I would but he's clenched them shut.

"Tai … "

He omits a groan before promptly telling me to 'fuck off' once more.

"Drunk."

"Whore."

"Cunt."

"Bitch."

"Oh Tai, you're making me horny, stop."

Ha, I got him! I do believe that was a smile.

"Fuck off."

Nope, just gas. Well, I tried. Only one thing left to do now.

"Tai, come on get up."

And that was to be kind, considerate and loving. Ooo this is gonna be fun.

"Please Tai, get up. For me?"

Or I could just resort to black mail. I begin to stroke his thigh, slowly working my way up his inner leg. Tai groans and feebly and I mean _feebly_ attempts to remove my prying fingers.

"Maaaaatt."

Kay, now that hurt my ears. Had Mimi been teaching him how to whine and bitch while I had been leaving her a paper trail in the kitchen?

"Leg go."

I think he actually said _'let go' _but it could have been either. Jeez, sometimes I swear I'm living with a 5 year old not a 23 year old. We have no need to adopt; especially not when he acts all … adopt? I did just think that didn't I? Oh, I did. Does this mean I'm subconsciously wishing to start a family? A family with Tai? Our own little blonde haired brown eyed family?

Officially freaking myself out now!

"Hey, Matt? Why'd you stop?"

"Hu? … Oh."

Cheeky beggar. Perverted beggar. My cheeky perverted beggar.

I'd apparently just stopped short of finally 'arousing' Tai from under the covers. But I had been looking rather distracted so Tai had taken it upon himself to get up and hang off my shoulders for support. And he was digging his chin into my collarbone. Bastard. He knows I hate that.

"Mm you ok?"

At times you can forget that Taichi can actually be quite kind and considerate himself, he's usually so proud and careless uh carefree …

I turned my head slightly so I can look at him. If it wasn't for the morning after breath and bloodshot eyes I'd, as a rule, be tempted to pin him back to the mattress right now.

It's moments like this when I wouldn't swap him for anything in the world.

"Matt, hello, earth to blondie."

But, then again, at times you also forget he can be a complete and utter twat. Abruptly I fully turn around and hug him tightly.

Tai of course reacts by gripping his head and pushes me away. Oh, well, nice while it lasted.

"Sorry Tai, I was thinking about some stuff."

He takes his hands away from his eye sockets and raises an eyebrow, carefully, and not too high either; head still way to sore.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Does it matter?"

His mouth makes that annoying 'O' shape.

"Not work kinda stuff?"

He's actually forbidden me to think about anything other than him while we're away. No band and certainly no 'stuff'. Which is fine … I guess, since this is a rare vacation for me.

"Matt! You promised!"

There goes that whine again. I'm so gonna kill Mimi when we get home.

"I was only thinking of some lyrics."

I lied. So sue me. Lyrics, family, family, lyrics … no link, but you can see where I'm going with this. Right? Tai's now on his knees at me side, shimming ever so closer.

"What kind of lyrics?"

Is he batting his eyelashes at me? I glance at him. Why does he think I only write songs that remind me of him? I give him the 'what do you want?' look and he hits me on the arm.

"And that was for?"

He smiles and shrugs, leaning into my side.

"Bite me."

"When and where?"

Tai wiggles his eyebrows at me but then falls into my lap, reeling from the self inflicted pain.

"No really, what kind of lyrics?"

Once he's recovered a muffled question arose from my lap. Damn, he's breathing right on my …

"Oh, nothing special."

I reply, stoking the mess on untameable hair. He turns over in my lap and he locks eyes with me, pleading.

"Me no feel so good."

I smile somewhat sympathetically.

"Bathrooms that a way man."

                                                               *******

What did ya think? Please **Read **and **Review**. Go on click that lil' button, you know you want to. 

Kari's up next - any ideas for her?

(She's still a kinder garden teacher but she's also a surfer chick. So are Davis and TK, who will be with her at the beach house)


End file.
